In the basic goods or primary industry in particular, e.g. in sectors of industry where metal or steel are processed, or in the paper industry mobile transport means such as forklift trucks or heavy load stacker trucks are used to transport material between manufacturing and/or storage units. The operators of the transport means thereby generally have to detect the location for depositing or picking up material manually. Incorrect input or operating error can result in incorrect entries and even stoppages and incur significant costs.